Letni Event 2019
|-|O wydarzeniu= center|693px W końcu zaczęły się wakacje! Będziesz mogła cieszyć się piaskiem i oceanem podczas romantycznego weekendu w towarzystwie twojego flirtu! Od 12 sierpnia od 11:00 do 11 września do 23:59, spędź miłe chwile nad morzem w doborowym towarzystwie! Aktywny weekend Plik:LE2019 Lodzik.png Podczas swojego wypadu będziesz mogła przeżyć ekskluzywną chwilę ze swoim flirtem. Ale weekend szybko mija, a ty chcesz jak najbardziej skorzystać z każdej aktywności! Każdego dnia będzie na ciebie czekało nowe zadanie. Będziesz mogła spędzić 4 dni z każdym flirtem. Każdego dnia otrzymasz nową misję! Jeżeli im pomożesz, będą wiedzieli, jak się odwdzięczyć. Za każde zaliczone spotkanie otrzymasz nowy element wakacyjnego stroju. Piękne wspomnienia Plik:LE2019 Muszelka.png Czym byłyby wakacje bez pięknych wspomnień? Będziesz miała szansę zdobyć jedną ilustrację z każdym flirtem! Gdy wypełnisz wszystkie misje, będzie na ciebie czekał jeszcze jeden prezent, dzięki któremu uzupełnisz wakacyjny album! Mamy lato, więc twoja sympatia zaprasza cię na romantyczny weekend na plaży! Plik:LE2019 Sparkles.png Wybierz postać, z którą chcesz spędzić ten szczególny czas. Sama możesz zdecydować jedynie za pierwszym razem. Gdy weekend dobiegnie końca, kolejny twój towarzysz zostanie wybrany losowo. Będziesz jednak miała możliwość go zmienić w zamian za kilka 22px. Losowanie zostanie wtedy uruchomione ponownie. Misje Plik:LE2019 Lodzik.png Każdego dnia wykonuj określone zadania. Wybieraj dobre odpowiedzi i ciesz się pięknymi chwilami w wyjątkowym towarzystwie. Nagrody Plik:LE2019 Muszelka.png Każda z osób towarzyszących podaruje ci letni strój składający się z 4 elementów! Koniec każdego romantycznego weekendu zostanie uwieczniony na niepowtarzalnej ilustracji. Event obejmuje pięć ilustracji do odblokowania. Bank Plik:LE2019 Sparkles.png Podczas trwania eventu, za pierwszy zakup w banku otrzymasz bonusowy strój. Wybierz swój ulubiony kolor, a pozostałe kolory będziesz mogła znaleźć w specjalnym butiku. |-|Misje= 1. Spróbuj sprawić, by Alexy i Rozalia zrozumieli, że chcesz spędzić weekend tylko z Priyą. ♥ A. (Wpatrywałam się w Alex'ego wielkimi oczami. Próbowałam mu uświadomić, że musi się jak najszybciej wycofać z tego szalonego pomysłu!) B. W rzeczywistości chciałabym spędzić weekend z Priyą. C. Ha ha, szkoda... A-Ale nie ma już miejsc w hotelu! 2. Znajdź notatki Priyi. Idziemy do baru na plaży. Notes leży na krześle przy barze. 690px|center 3. Kupujemy Priyi czapkę za 30 18px. 4. Priya chce się wykąpać w nocy. Co o tym myślisz? ♥ A. Sama nie wiem… A co jeśli ktoś nas zobaczy? B. Nie, nie mam tak do końca ochoty… C. Ekstra! Chodźmy! 1. Spróbuj się dowiedzieć, jak dojść na plażę. ♥ A. Na motocyklu, tak? B. Jedziemy twoim koncertowym busem? C. Pojedziemy incognito? W dużych okularach, rozwlekłych ciuchach i kapeluszach przysłaniających twarze? 2. Doradź Kastielowi najlepiej jak potrafisz. ♥ A. Proponuję, żebyśmy poszli zobaczyć gdzie indziej. B. Jeśli chcesz, mogę pójść się tym zająć. C. Korzystaj, w najgorszym wypadku możesz to wszystko rozdać. 3. Znajdź klucze do pokoju. Klucze znajdują się na plaży cosy. Będą leżeć na stoliku. 690px|center 4. Przynieś Kastielowi loda. Idziesz kupić lody za 12 18px. 1. Kup strój kąpielowy. Nasza Su zapomniała stroju kąpielowego, więc idziemy do baru na plaży i kupujemy go za 45 18px. 2. Spróbuj znaleźć sposób, by te dziewczyny się od was odczepiły. ♥ A. (Pociągnęłam Nataniela za rękę, by go stamtąd zabrać.) B. Nat, powinieneś im odpowiedzieć. C. A gdybyś tak poszła rozejrzeć się gdzie indziej? Może nie zauważyłaś, ale on jest ze mną! 3. Znajdź piłkę do siatkówki, zanim zrobi to Nataniel. Piłkę znajdziemy na schodach plaży. 690px|center 4. Znajdź najlepszą odpowiedź! ♥ A. Nie odważyłbyś się… prawda? B. Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś tego nie robił, ostrzegam! C. Zawsze możesz próbować, ale i tak ci się nie uda. 1. Podaruj Rayanowi te mega stylowe okulary. Kupujemy Rayanowi okulary za 35 18px. 2. Znajdź właściwą odpowiedź na te słowa! ♥ A. Nie, nie, miałeś dobrą intuicję. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. B. Właśnie, że przeszkadza. Chciałam spędzić z tobą prawdziwy romantyczny weekend, a nie wypad dwójki przyjaciół… C. Nie, ale spodziewaj się kilku nocnych wizyt. Mam skłonności do lunatykowania. 3. Znajdź książkę Rayana. Książka znajduje się na plaży Cosy. Będzie leżeć na stoliku. 690px|center 4. Przekonaj Rayana, żeby się z tobą wykąpał. ♥ A. Dobrze, zgoda... W takim razie chodźmy po prostu się czegoś napić. B. Proszę, Rayan. Zrób mi tę przyjemność! C. Cóż, skoro tak już musi być… idę sama! 1. Znajdź swój krem przeciwsłoneczny. Szukamy kremu poprzez grę. Znajduje się on na podłodze w pokoju Su. 690px|center 2. Hyun zarezerwował jeden pokój i robi sobie z tego powodu wyrzuty, spróbuj go uspokoić. ♥ Naprawdę przepraszam… Powinienem był o tym pomyśleć wcześniej… Pewnie wolałabyś mieć swój własny pokój… A. Wolałbym dwa pokoje, rzeczywiście… B. To prawda, przez grzeczność mogłeś mnie wcześniej zapytać… C. Jest tam chyba jakaś kanapa albo inne dodatkowe łóżko, na którym mogłabym się przespać, prawda? 3. Znajdź idealną dmuchaną zabawkę, by świetnie spędzić czas z Hyunem. ♥ A. Podobają mi się truskawka i ananas, a tobie? B. Materac dla dwóch osób, co ty na to? C. Dmuchany jednorożec i dmuchany pingwin, Hyun, one są stworzone dla nas! 4. Idź kupić koktajle. Kupujemy koktajle za 22 18px. |-|Rzeczy= LE2019 Klucz hotelowy.png|Klucz hotelowy LE2019 Krem do opalania.png|Krem do opalania LE2019 Książka.png|Książka LE2019 Notes.png|Notes LE2019 Piłka do siatkówki.png|Piłka do siatkówki |-|Postacie= Priya LE2019SFU Priya - normalna.png LE2019SFU Priya - normalna2.png LE2019SFU Priya - zadowolenie.png LE2019SFU Priya - zadowolenie2.png LE2019SFU Priya - zadowolenie3.png LE2019SFU Priya - zadowolenie4.png LE2019SFU Priya - zadowolenie5.png LE2019SFU Priya - zadowolenie6.png LE2019SFU Priya - radość.png LE2019SFU Priya - radość2.png LE2019SFU Priya - zaskoczenie.png LE2019SFU Priya - zakłopotanie.png LE2019SFU Priya - niedowierzanie.png LE2019SFU Priya - zamyślenie.png LE2019SFU Priya - zamyślenie2.png LE2019SFU Priya - smutek.png LE2019SFU Priya - smutek2.png Kastiel LE2019SFU Kastiel - normalna.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - normalna2.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - zadowolenie.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - zadowolenie2.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - zadowolenie3.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - zadowolenie4.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - zadowolenie5.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - zadowolenie6.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - radość.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - radość2.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - zaskoczenie.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - zamyślenie.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - smutek.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - smutek2.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - niezadowolenie.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - zdenerwowanie.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - zdenerwowanie2.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - zdenerwowanie3.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - zdenerwowanie4.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - zdenerwowanie5.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - zadowolenie7.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - zadowolenie8.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - zadowolenie9.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - zadowolenie10.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - zadowolenie11.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - radość3.png LE2019SFU Kastiel - zaskoczenie2.png Nataniel LE2019SFU Nataniel - zadowolenie.png LE2019SFU Nataniel - zadowolenie2.png LE2019SFU Nataniel - zadowolenie3.png LE2019SFU Nataniel - zadowolenie4.png LE2019SFU Nataniel - zadowolenie5.png LE2019SFU Nataniel - zadowolenie6.png LE2019SFU Nataniel - radość.png LE2019SFU Nataniel - zaskoczenie.png LE2019SFU Nataniel - zakłopotanie.png LE2019SFU Nataniel - zamyślenie.png LE2019SFU Nataniel - niezadowolenie.png LE2019SFU Nataniel - zadowolenie7.png LE2019SFU Nataniel - zadowolenie8.png LE2019SFU Nataniel - zadowolenie9.png LE2019SFU Nataniel - zadowolenie10.png LE2019SFU Nataniel - zaskoczenie2.png Rayan LE2019SFU Rayan - normalna.png LE2019SFU Rayan - normalna2.png LE2019SFU Rayan - zadowolenie.png LE2019SFU Rayan - zadowolenie2.png LE2019SFU Rayan - zadowolenie3.png LE2019SFU Rayan - zadowolenie4.png LE2019SFU Rayan - zadowolenie5.png LE2019SFU Rayan - zadowolenie6.png LE2019SFU Rayan - radość.png LE2019SFU Rayan - radość2.png LE2019SFU Rayan - radość3.png LE2019SFU Rayan - krzyk.png LE2019SFU Rayan - zaskoczenie.png LE2019SFU Rayan - zakłopotanie.png LE2019SFU Rayan - smutek.png LE2019SFU Rayan - smutek2.png LE2019SFU Rayan - smutek3.png LE2019SFU Rayan - normalna3.png LE2019SFU Rayan - normalna4.png LE2019SFU Rayan - zadowolenie7.png LE2019SFU Rayan - zadowolenie8.png LE2019SFU Rayan - radość4.png LE2019SFU Rayan - zaskoczenie2.png LE2019SFU Rayan - smutek4.png Hyun LE2019SFU Hyun - normalna.png LE2019SFU Hyun - normalna2.png LE2019SFU Hyun - normalna3.png LE2019SFU Hyun - zadowolenie.png LE2019SFU Hyun - zadowolenie2.png LE2019SFU Hyun - zadowolenie3.png LE2019SFU Hyun - zadowolenie4.png LE2019SFU Hyun - zadowolenie5.png LE2019SFU Hyun - radość.png LE2019SFU Hyun - zaskoczenie.png LE2019SFU Hyun - zakłopotanie.png LE2019SFU Hyun - zakłopotanie2.png LE2019SFU Hyun - smutek.png |-|Stroje= LE2019 Miami Beach.png|Strój Miami Beach (Priya) LE2019 California Sun.png|Strój California Sun (Kastiel) LE2019 Lucky Bay.png|Strój Lucky Bay (Nataniel) LE2019 Bora Bora.png|Strój Bora Bora (Rayan) LE2019 Saint Tropez.png|Strój Saint Tropez (Hyun) LE2019 Caribbean Mermaid.png|Strój Caribbean Mermaid (za zakupy w banku) |-|Ilustracje= LE2019Priya-skin1-purple-yellow.jpeg LE2019Kas-skin1-purple-yellow.jpeg LE2019Nat-skin1-purple-yellow.jpeg LE2019Rayan-skin1-purple-yellow.jpeg LE2019Hyun-skin1-purple-yellow.jpeg LE2019-skin1-purple-yellow.jpeg en:Summer 2019 Event fr:Été 2019 ru:Летний Ивент 2019 Event pt-br:Evento de Praia 2019 Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Event Kategoria:Wydarzenia/w grze